


Untouchable

by EzzyDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean





	Untouchable

And he walked in

A man who had seen too much 

A boy who had grown up too fast.

The road welcomed him in its embrace

A familiar hug that smelled of dust

And always held a hint of heartbreak.

He had a smile that could melt your heart

Or break it in a mirror of his own

But he’d never let you pick up the pieces.

He’d seen his world broken down around him

Fragments of dreams scattered like leaves

Falling from his family tree.

He never promised anyone anything

So he never went back on his word

Yet his words always rang of a safe haven.

And he walked in

Begging to be mended with his every movement

Yet untouchable


End file.
